


A Little Time Alone (Sabo x OC Male) One Shot

by ShadowsFolly94



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsFolly94/pseuds/ShadowsFolly94
Summary: A simple one shot of The Chief of Staff for the Revolutionaries spending some time with his S/O.Contains sexual content; has a nameless, male Original Character. Just a little drabble to blow the dust off my writing.





	A Little Time Alone (Sabo x OC Male) One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! 
> 
> This is pretty old, but I wanted to post it so it could finally see the light of day!  
> Nothing too serious, just a little short something to say that I have written something in the last five years. lol
> 
> Hope readers enjoy, and don't mind any mistakes (like I said, just a little something fun to write and read).
> 
> So with that.....enjoy!

I was a mess and barely undressed.

His hands holding on my hips, and the tip of his tongue on the tip of my cock had me dipping into euphoria. I had my eyes squeezed shut in an effort to control myself, but we were both past that now.  
The warm, wet, walls of his mouth slid down until I felt his nose against my hipbone.

The feeling was perfect, and I dug my fingers into the golden mass of his curly hair.  
Sabo's hair was as soft as the carpet currently being curled under my toes.  
Every part of him I touched felt so smooth, and the clean scent of his cologne fueled my physical high.

The harder I breathed, the more the mixture of citrus and sandalwood begged me to watch the man in front of me bob up and down my cock.  
I cracked open my gaze to the sight of Sabo's red lips pulled taught on me as he sucked.

The blond man had refined elegant features, so it always boiled my blood to see him be so slutty.  
He looked up at me from his spot between my knees and pulled my cock out of his mouth with a squelching pop.  
It would always remain a mystery to me as how someone so pretty could be so lewd. 

Sabo grinned.

"Like what you see?"  
"I'd like it better if you finished."  
His blue eyes rolled at my lack of understanding the fundamentals of foreplay.

"It wouldn't kill you to let me have a little fun."

My cock twitched in the open air.  
It and I missed Sabo's mouth already.

"It actually might."

The hand I had still in his hair pushed him back to my shivering erection.  
Sabo resisted, and he grunted in annoyance.

"Seriously, you act like you've never had your dick in a mouth before."  
"You're just that good."

He licked the underside and it took my breath away.

"Yeah, and you're a real romantic."

Before I could retort he took my cock in again and gave it a good hard suck.  
A tightly wound coil was gaining tension in my lower stomach, and it was so tight that I was literally begging for release.

"Please Sabo, keep going. All the way."  
I closed my eyes again and let myself get lost in the tight heat of the most perfect mouth in all the blue seas.  
So close, I was so damn close.  
A slight pressure on my balls from his slender fingers mixed with groping of his tongue finally pushed me over the edge.  
I uttered a groan mixed with a growl as my cum rushed past his teeth and into his throat.

He swallowed soundly and wiped his mouth using the back of his hand.  
Sabo made a displeased face as he stood to my height.

"You didn't have to gulp it if you don't like the taste."  
He looked skeptical. 

"It was hard to pull away with you pushing my head down."  
I grasped for the open collar of his shirt and pulled him to me.

"I'm sorry. You know I get a little too excited."  
I kissed him and tasted the thick bitter taste of myself in his mouth.

"That's alright. It just means I get to take you the next time around."  
He kissed my neck and I could feel his lips smirking against my skin.  
"What? No! No way"  
Sabo only hummed something teasingly as his fingers stroked over my ass.

"Time to get back. Hack is probably wondering where I am."  
The blond pressed his now swollen lips against mine before pulling away out of my arms. 

"You better get back to work too. Koala will kill us both if she thinks we're slacking."

Sabo left me alone then to grumble and to fix my clothes.  
For someone who lectured on slacking, he was excellent at being a huge distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad, right?
> 
> I hope to post more stuff on here soon. It's been awhile since I've written any fanfiction, and most of what I have written here of late have been small little snippets.  
> There are plans for longer and more meaty stories, but for now I'm setting the the gauge on easy mode. 
> 
> For any who read through, thank for your time!  
> I know it wasn't anything too long or serious, but I appreciate anyone who sits and enjoys my writing! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
